


Save You

by Universeruler666



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mating Bites, Multi, Other, Piss, Piss kink, Praise Kink, S&M, Sadism, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Watersports, horrorporn, territorial marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: Your luck has been pretty dirt dry But you've miraculously saved yourself from certain death. You've been willing to do some pretty unsavory things, even if it means going into unsafe arms as long as they aren't as dirty as the last
Relationships: Farz Murphy/Reader, Farz Murphy/Vincent, Farz Murphy/Vincent/Reader, Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader, Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Boot Licker

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent and the reader is 100% a hybrid like ren but has the ability to go absolutely feral. I'll be doing an OC indulgent fic but I'm going to enlighten and entertain y'all before i do myself sense i love everyone of ya's.

This is a **_disaster_**. You hated everything about this place. This room, this _ **world**_. You can see the outside but only through glass hidden by shades. You hated the daily routine and though you loved him, you knew you couldn't save him. **_He didn't want to be saved_**. You did, you'd save yourself. Tonight, you'd absolutely do everything to get out of his vice grip. He hadn't gotten a collar on you yet. He hadn't decided if he'd keep you but you know he will. He knows he will. You weren't chained up today. Your bandages fresh and your wounds aren't as raw. Not as _fresh_. They're getting used to your presence and your _obedience_. You're almost used to being good, compliant and brainwashed to call this place home. But your senses had yanked you back to reality hearing the screams. A different victim and you saw yourself in their eyes. That was you.

You knew exactly what they'd go through.They wouldn't live long. They'll plead desperately, too much or fight too much, too much too much. He said you were like your best friend. Your partner in crime. Just right, right where he wanted you. Right where he wanted Ren. You've been so accustomed to the occasional abuse, the after care and the convincing that Strade loved you. If Strade couldn't, Ren would wash you down and clean your wounds. You'd all be _**happy,**_ _just know your place_. It took Strade longer than Ren to accept the Idea you and Ren would be fond of each other, that you had an intimate connection. You never pushed it, honestly you had to say you were scared of Ren more than he was you and seeing you shake in fear and cower made it easy for him to trust you if you were scared of him, it would be less likely you'd feel powerful enough to hurt him and Ren thought as much. You were sure months passed before it was common for Ren to hold you and give you soft kisses, rarely on the mouth. You didn't mind, he was your comfort in all this pain and agony, which made leaving so hard. Made it hurt. Made you cry in the bathroom when Ren was patching you up for hopefully the final time. He'd always assume it was the pain, he'd reassure you that everything is fine. He's there, you're okay. You're safe with him, even if it was a bit of a white lie. You telling him you loved him was more frequent and he was very happy to hear it. Strade didn't say it often, you weren't sure he even meant it but you'd never looked into it. You feared that this man does love you. You feel strade's lack of affection towards Ren hurt the little fox more than you'd like to acknowledge but you cared for Ren and you weren't often vocal about it once Strade started to use that agaisnt you. Hurt Ren because of you and you'd cry, beg it was you. It got you to comply a lot faster. But he won't be able to use Ren against you anymore.

Ren won't get to see you anymore but you'd swear you'd come back for him once he's ready. You pray he will be one day. You haven't told Ren you'd be leaving but tonight you'll leave a pretty note, seemingly plain for Strade but very interesting for Ren. It will explain everything. Why you left, that you loved him and you promised ** _" I'll soon rip my heart out than leave you forever"_ **you'd come back for him. But you could no longer tongue the grim and grit of Strade's shoes like you'd done before. You no longer want to kiss the capture of your pain and misery. You'd rather run until your legs give out. But you love him ** _. "I love you Ren, I've gotten the scars to prove it, you know I'd die for you."_** such sweet words were left And like the night, you were gone. Ren was in tears, Strade was infuriated. The familiar German turned to Ren with fire in his eyes.

_" we'll get our Wenig Liebe back, ja?"_


	2. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you escaped was nothing short of strade being too trusting and not breaking you nearly enough. You don't know who will regret it more,you knowing you might lose your limbs or your life for running or Strade because he didn't keep you on a short enough leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will tie into a little bit on how you escaped and how you've no idea where you're headed also warning for implied sex.

You sit there outside Strades door, in a stance you could bolt in, but you wanted to make sure they were actually busy. You could definitely hear Ren and Strades excitement. It was heated in a sense that it'll be a while before they're finished, unlike Strades usual style. You've skillfully convinced Strade to pay some _special attention_ to Ren. You were so cute, he couldn't possibly say no, and so he obliged. You quietly got up and set your plan into action. You knew strade aways had the keys to the doors so you look at the window. You carefully pry the thing open with a tool left in that _**dreaded**_ basement. You didn't pay much mind to the unconscious person when you went down in that dreaded place. You would have liked to help, but you knew you couldn't. Not now. You focus back in the window, hearing it creek in some protest but it isn't loud enough to set off the alarms of Strade's little session. You get it open enough to slip out, knicking yourself on your thigh but you don't focus on it. You, like any smart escapest, force the window shut like this never had happened, you'll throw the tool somewhere away but not here, not right now.

it's been hours sense you've been aggressively advancing somewhere, anywhere but that place.You really didn't want to think about anything but you pushed on into the city. You stutter in your steps noticing that you're in old bloodied clothes and shoeless. You softly grunt in some agitation and rub your face stressfully _.no money, no phone, no **nothing**._ You question if running like this was a good idea but you quickly shake your head. It was the best damn idea you had. There wasn't anyway you'd go back unless it was for Ren.There's a slight fear about that though, if he felt the way he does for strade, he may rat you out. He may even hate you but you were going to be ready for that confrontation. You had to be.

You walk along the road for a bit, avoiding the streetlights considering your appearance. You're headed to you're place. Clean clothes would be there, you'd be alright. Strade didn't know where you came from and certainly didn't care enough to consider it even. Your ears twitch and your tail is bristled still. You'll never feel safe again, you definitely feel paranoid but you don't care for that right now. You find a way to get back into your home, like strades, it wasn't hard to pry a window and hop in. Your silent alarm wouldn't hurt ya. Flipping the lights on and quickly dissing your top. It's very much you. You're alive and your home is safe, for now. You check your closest and grab some clean clothes. You rush to your bathroom and for the first time in a long time, you actually look at yourself.

You looked tired, your hair isn't too messy, you're definitely paler than you used to be, but with all the stress and blood loss, you expected as much. You sigh and rub your face stressfully. Your home and away from immediate danger and you care that you're a mess. You shake your head and sniffle from getting in your warm house and out of the cold weather. You decided to take a shower and clean yourself up. You miss Ren already. You miss him patching you up and washing you down. Taking care of you like you did for him. You hope he understands why you left. He must have, he used to inspire to leave himself but now he's under an illusion of being safe or cared for. strade is just a liar. He had to be. You dread that man loves you. If he did, he'd seek you out. Well, maybe he would anyway but truthfully it's a chapter of your life you wish to forget. You don't want to think about what he'd do now. You don't want to feel the guilt. You're leaving other people to his dirty hands but you know you've got not much of a choice but to. You don't want to be involved anymore, you want absolutely nothing to do with him. You're sure he'll get what's coming to him. There's no way. No way he wont. At least, that's whar you have told yourself to feel better. Karma... Karma will get him.

You notice the water in the shower has gone cold and tears are flowing on your face. You quickly shut off the water and use a towel to wipe your face clean of both the water, tears, and left over grime of the place. You don't feel as dirty as you used to. You sniffle again and wipe your nose on your arm, even if nothing comes off sense it's clean and rummage through your cabinet . Lucky you, you've still got good disinfectant and bandages to re-wrap these old ones. You get to work, and it's not as nice and Ren's skilled hands but it does the job. You get dressed in an oversized f/c shirt that is loose around the shoulders and hit the top of your thighs and some jeans. It's old clothes and you've missed them. You missed smelling like yourself, this was good. Great! You slip on some socks and some sneakers. You rummage through your fridge and honestly, it's a bit rank. You step back and gag a little bit but toughen up and throw the spoiled liquids and foods away. You get to work on cleaning your fridge, just enough for the smell to be gone and you just grab some tap water. You sat at your high table for the first time in a long time. You rub your face and sigh. You feel so awkward, so out of place. Life is...Normal, for now. Not your body or your mind but your place. The space you share with no one, like it used to be before everything. You sigh as you stare blankly at your glass of water. You don't know where to go from here or what to do. You've be gone for so long, missing key assets, you even started to consider going back. That they'll forgive you but you slapped yourself. You don't need that. That was-is.Is unhealthy. You're better here, alone with nothing. Nothing for now but you'll get back on your feet, get your fight back. A job, a new phone. Something other than that place.

_**Yeah, you're gonna be fine.** _


	3. In to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed with a while of serene peace. You got your scars to remind you of the old life and you choose to not think about a time like that. That isn't apart of you anymore. You'd like to think. You're happier now, even if you're missing something. Someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, now the story is moving into the direction I want and i hope you guys too. This is a fan fiction mostly driven on the Vincent/Farz/reader. If you're looking for a more Strade and Ren driven story. I'll be making an alternate ending when i get to the main stories. Stay toned for the ride!

The summer is nice, you can finally keep your home cold. You work somewhere that isn't something to acknowledge too much, a good job that helps you lay low. however, you volunteer at shelters, give yourself more friends and familiar faces.You'd foster animals. You certainly have the place for it but there's an unknown fear within you. You don't dwell on it, you just try to makes the no-kill shelters a better place. You want to see these animals find happiness and a great home, find a family that'll love them like you loved them. One of the larger shelters, when they have the room, take some of the animals off death row and you often were one for the transport. You had the heart for it but it wasn't always like that. You remember when you couldn't face this kind of environment but now you take animals under you and give them a chance.

  
There was one trip though. A pure white husky looking mutt was excited to see you and desperately hopping to get your attention. You slid your fingers through the bars almost unconsciously for this large animal to press up against your touch. Yup, he's the one. The only animal other than yourself that you own. He's an outside/inside dog you named shiro. Your close friend has spare keys to your place incase you go missing. They definitely questioned why you'd worry about that but obliged to be of help. They'll make sure your dog is alright if you're gone for over three days. Your dog has a food and water distributior. It's fancy and expressive and perfect incase you don't return for a long time. He'll be fine.

  
You stop dwelling on your worry for your little shiro when an reassuring hand pats your back and smiles. Ah yes, the shelters head hancho. He was a passionate man for these animals. Like the common, he was a human, a bit aged and his beard is starting to grey a little bit but he aged rather fine. You're suprised he stayed married but his wife is just as charming. You were thankful for them and the work they do. How they accepted you Despite your features. You weren't necessarily an outcast because of the ears and tail you adorn but people aren't...As used to you. There is a slight higherarchy but it isn't vasely different. People are just cautious. You don't dwell on it and you often keep your ears tucked, large or not. Your tail usually isn't that noticable unless people approach you from being. It make be fluffy but you often kept it small and sleek to not be as noticeable.

  
You continue about your work, you had another hour before you had to head home. Maybe you'll hit and stop by that place in Route 66. You known it to be a nasty little corner but you don't mind that. Actually, you might perfer it, it's the most authentic you'll get from a place. You think about it and rub the back of your neck. Maybe it won't be so bad going there. You get to wind down with a drink or two and walk home..Hopefully will still be bright enough. Ah, fuck it, you'll be fine! You hoped.

Soon the hours for volunteers to stay is weening to an end. You debate for a brief moment while you grab your house keys and you head over to that said place at that said Route.Your hands are in your pockets and you walk like you don't want to be noticed,keeping the habit of staying out of the spotlights. It was going to be dark when you get home but you've been cooped up and though Shiro is your whole world, you need some out time And a shitty place sounds like just to place to be loose. When you get there, you take the time and look at the entrance. " Snake Pit huh? Fuckin' hell." you sigh with an unsure smile and shrug, pushing the door open with you shoulders and the moment you start making you way to the bar, you smack into someone shorter/taller than you. **_" hey watch where you're going dumbass!"_** the poneytailed brunette growled at you. Your eyes shift to the side akwardly and your hands stay snug in your pocket. " I-I'm sorry man, it's not going to happen again..." looking at the male, he's definitely shorter than the average But the ferocity in his eyes makes up for the lack of physical intimidation. He scoffs at you _ **" yeah, right**_." He was about to approach you anyway but a man much larger than him steps in the way. **" you two, knock it off."** his accent was thick and alluring. The shorter male squints and then looks at you " you're lucky Vincents here to stop me.." and off he goes. You turn to the larger man and you're not as sheepish as you come off. "thank you for that." Vincent laughs and a sick grin spreads on his face. **" you're going to have to do more than that to thank me. Maybe by using your mouth.** " you flush and step back, stuttering out "w-what?" and he just takes a step closer to you, laughing. You kind of shrug it off. "well, im y/n, if you care for it." he looks a little surprised but grins at your response.

_**You're in for quite a night, aren't you?** _


	4. This wasn't apart of the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe giving this man your name was a mistake but it was already done. You've caught his eye unbeknownst to you and though you think backing off is the best idea, it was the first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some canon-typical violence. I'm deviating from the actual diolah because life ain't about that copy and paste. Some of it will be similar though, mostly because I like what was said.

**" You heard my name from the guy you bumped into earlier."** he got closer to you as you stepped back again. You haven't realized it until you back hit the wall and like that you were cornered by this large man. You're not a push-over and you remember yourself. " oh, Vincent then, right?" your back is off the wall and you're practically chest to chest to him if you matched heights, but you didn't. He seems a bit surprised by the sudden move and you could see it by the raise of his eyebrow. he practically growled at you. **" you're getting really bold now. What? You think you can handle this?"** he had you by the neck now, slamming you on the wall and pressing himself flush against you **. " I'm a fuckin wild animal and you think you can handle me?"** he was excited and you could smell it. You just grin. _" maybe its you who can't handle me~"_ he snarls and chokes you. You gasp but freaking out wouldn't help you. Not with him.

He gets real close to your ear as he hushly speaks **" you better watch your mouth or you're gonna get hurt**." he chuckles _**" I'll rail you raw infront of everyone here, would you want that? I'll do it to ya. I don't care if ya want to or not if you keep pushing buttons."** _he lets you go And backs away. Your move, and you sling off and away from him. Your decide second glancing isn't your style today and get some drinks. You're not looking for a fight. You're not looking for anything other than to cool the stress of your week off and this place was supposed to be it. You never mean to disturb the peace but you had. You always found a way to bring attention to yourself. You hated it. This week and this bar. Oh well, you're drinking here now,might as well enjoy it. You'll go home to your dog and sleep with your lovely Shiro. You're uninterested in going home with someone though this is the seedy, shadey kind of place for one-night stands or to forget something. Anything.Everything. You sigh, glancing to the time. Had it really been that long? You sigh and pay the bartender, sliding out of your seat after you tip them. You walk out, hands in your pocket again, enjoying the cold of the air and the streetlights. 

You stare blankly for a moment before taking a step and walking towards home only for the real tall raven haired asshole to be smuggly grinning at you. Your slightly perse your lips in confusion and brows furrow. Being the....Comedian You are you look behind you then back at them. Yup. He's eyeing you. _ **" I decided I wanted to have a little fun with you."** _and he walks forward, knuckles cracking and he makes a grab for you. You're instincts kick in as you duck and side step out of his reach. He only whips around and catches you by the collar of your hoodie and swinging you aggressively against the side of the brick building. You grunt in pain and your back burns from pain. You see someone and call for help but you realize it's the short brunette and suck in air before saying shit and a fist connects with your face. Your claws came out and you sunk them into the arm of your assaulter, not taking the beating lick a bitch. When he pulls away from the suprise, you swing your fist and connect with his nose, knocking his face to the side but no bone breaking. You're smart and you try to run but the brunette grabs your tail and the taller of the two males slams you to the ground. You feel his boot crash into your side and then stomach, choking on air from the force of his kicks, arms protectively wrapping around your stomach as you moan in pain. Vincent puts his boot on the side of your cheek and laughs. " I think we'll take them home. They got fight in them, yeah?" that's the last thing you heard before a blunt kick to the face and you're out cold.

**This isn't how this was supposed to go.**


End file.
